Team Rocket's Ashura Satoshi
by ThePenny
Summary: Pokemon/Pokémon: Since the age of seven, fifteen year old Ashura Satoshi Ketchum has been living on the streets. He has been beaten, ruined and violated. Ashura is given another chance when a mysterious girl approaches him on a rainy Monday night, offering a spot on the top criminal organization, Team Rocket. Ash x Iris NegaiShipping paused, I'm lazy XD


**Author's Note: **_This is my first well thought out story, I can't wait for this hell of a ride._

_**Story Description:**__ Pokemon/Pokémon: Since the age of seven, fifteen year old Ashura Satoshi has been living on the streets. He has been beaten, ruined and violated. He is given another chance when a mysterious girl approaches him on a rainy Monday night, offering a spot on the top criminal organization, Team Rocket. _Ash _x Iris NegaiShipping_

_.:-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-:.=Scene change/Transition_

**Thought:** _'Italics'_

**Risen Voice: "Bold"**

**Speech:** "Normal"

**Chapter One**:_ Some Introductions_

* * *

Ashura Satoshi wasn't your typical teenage boy. He didn't grow up in your typical family, he grew up in a drug riddled family, an abusive family. He could hop into their crap shack of a home with a missing leg, and no arms, and they'd ask: 'Did you make enough money for some crack off those, or how about some pot?' At seven he'd had ran away, away from home, fending for himself. Yep, he wasn't leading the most of normal life, but he could get by.

He made money from stealing pot and other drugs to sell, pickpocket innocent passerby, and ocansionaly he would beg. After, he'd go to a cheap fast food restaurant and buy cheap one-dollar fries, burgers, and drinks. Then he'd repeat the process of gaining his money.

It was a rainy Monday night.

He wished that ass hole didn't hit me with that damned bike.

He was a fugitive, running away from Officer Jenny's, and a drug criminal organization he stole from.

That limp could cost everything he had, even though he had nothing.

"Dammit, he whispered," He made no money today and was starving.

"I should go find a trench or alleyway to sleep in, or Officer Jenny will get me. I have to conserve energy..." Ash whispered to himself.

He limped across the dirty, wet street.

He walked into a dark alleyway.

He looked around, drug dealers, prostitutes, and bums.

Ash settled himself into a dark corner.

_.:-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-:._

"B-but, Giovanni! This Ash kid is a common bum!" A purple haired teenager yelled, she hated bums, and street ass holes, they were the reason why she had no family. The girl's name was Iris She was fifteen, and she put every girl to shame. She was breath taking. She wore normal elite attire. Black clothing, with an 'R', and black combat boots. She somehow got away with all that hair, and no hat.

Her imployer, Giovanni, was the big boss of Team Rocket, a criminal organization. He was muscular man with a black suit and a red tie. He was about 34 years old, and living large.

"Do it," Giovanni growled.

He gave her that look. That look. Whenever he made that face, h. Was about... Well, they were never seen again.

"Yes, sir..." The elite sighed in defeat.

"and make sure you don't growl, that'll reduce the chances of recruiting him," Giovanni stated.

_'Why would he want to recruit bums, anyways?'_

"Sir... Why do you even want to recruit him?"

"Street smarts," Giovanni answered confidently.

"Huh?"

"He only knows stuff that It would take months for a pampered grunt to begin to understand, a life of pick pocketing, how to live of a couple dollars per day, I hand-picked him myself," He said proudly.

"Wise choice sir," Iris said.

She walked out of Giovanni's office, walking down the plain halls of Team Rocket's HQ.

She turned the corner to see the same old, grey stairs.

The elite almost reached her room when a tall and skinny Rocket Grunt popped up.

"Ey, sexy-" He was cut off when the elite slapped him across the face.

"I don't have the time," She grumbled. "Gone," She said in an unmistakable tone of 'I literally want to kill you.'

He ran down the stairs that rivalled athletes.

She reached into her pocket, and inserted her keycard, and walked into her room.

She grabbed her pistol she left on her bed.

'_Better safe then sorry, there are bad bitches out there... I don't want to be bound, and gagged.'_ She thought, shivering at the thoughts.

"Let's get this over with."

_.:-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-x-__**X**__-:._

Ash awoke from his slumber with heavy breathing in his face.

She had green hair with brown eyes, with a blue police outfit.

It was Officer Jenny.

"Come with me peacefully, or I will have my Arcanine _maul_ you," She pointing at the Pokéball on her belt, smug. "Oh, and put those hands where I can see them or something..."

'_Dammit! I knew alleyways were a red flag.' _He thought, the life that was already over, and is getting _worse_!

He looked at the officer's weaponry.

She had a black baton and a pistol.

'_Maybe if she was distracted...'_

He put his hands up.

'_Hmmm...'_

She was cocky enough to leave the Arcanine in it's Pokéball.

_'Mistake.'_ He thought.

He grabbed her baton as soon as she had her cuffs out, he beat her over her head.

'Close one...' He breathed in and out, feeling his heart drop, seeing a dark figure.

Another cop?

A civilian that has called 911?

'_Aw, shit! I'm... I'm done for...'_ Ash thought, silently praying.

"Rookie," Said the dark figure approaching him.

It's voice revealed it was a female.

He guessed, 13-15.

"Huh?" Ash was extremely cautious of what she can do.

"After you knocked her out, you could have taken her weapons, _and_ Pokémon," Ash heard a voice.

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and revealed it was female.

"Who... Who are you?" Ash asked, edging forward.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," She said.

"What... What do you want?" He asked cautiously.

The girl looked at him... Disgusted before saying: "I want you to join Team Rocket."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _So how was that? Love? Hate? Anything? Reviews are not optional. Just review! Like how's it going? Tell me how these lovebirds will work out. :P_


End file.
